Lythirus
Lythirius 'is a lobster-like Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Stoica, a member of the Twelve Orders. Information Description Lythirius is partners with Stoica of the Twelve Orders. He is a ferocious and savage Bakugan, whose style is a combination of insect and reptilian fish. Lythirius can cut anything up with his big scissor-like hands. He is usually calm, but once he gets angry, he goes on a destructive rampage. He is obsessed with winning and he will use any dirty trick to get the job done. His Battle Gear is Razoid. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In ''A New Beginning, he appeared with the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan in Dan's vision. In The Sacred Orb, he battled on Neathia against Neathian forces and then fought Akwimos, until the Gundalians were sent away by The Sacred Orb. In The Secret Switch, he and Plitheon fought against Aranaut and Hawktor, but lost even though he used Razoid. In Battle For the Second Shield, he appeared in a flashback, losing to Hawktor. In Curtain Call, Lythirius along with Lumagrowl kill Plitheon for his failures. He also claims Plitheon is "lower than scum" for abandoning his battle partner. In Colossus Dharak, he battles Akwimos and Coredem, while tagged with Krakix. In Dragonoid Colossus, it is shown that he won against Akwimos. In Redemption, he battled against Sabator and Aranaut with Lumagrowl. In Final Strike, he battled Hawktor and Shun. In Dream Escape, he will continue his battle against Hawktor and Shun. ;Ability Cards * '''Acid Bath: * Megalo Theria (Megalo Barrier): * Merfolk: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Eel Weakness: Nullifies the opponent's ability and then prevents them from activating any more abilities. * Megalo Scannie: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Death End Merman: Game It was revealed at the World Toy Fair 2010. The Subterra Lythirius is 630 Gs. The Darkus Lythirius is 640 Gs, the Haos Lythirius is 850 Gs, the Pyrus Lythirius is 800 Gs, the Ventus version is 800 Gs, the Aquos Deka Lythirius is 760 Gs, the BakuCore Aquos version is 850 Gs. He was released along with Plitheon, Linehalt, Hawktor, Contestir, and Rubanoid. His Core version is slightly different from his Deka Bakugan form, because the Deka version has silver mandibles coming down from it's mouth. Trivia * His voice actor is the same one as Preyas. * His acts and talking are similar to Shadow Prove and Mega Brontes from New Vestroia. * He is often called a cockroach by Aranaut and Sabator. Gallery Anime File:lysf14.jpg|Lythirius in sphere mode Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.28.10 PM.png|Lythirius and Razoid combined in sphere mode File:lythirus.jpg|Lythirius in real mode File:lyrf14.jpg File:lq114.jpg File:Ly214.jpg File:Cb314.jpg File:Cb414.jpg File:Cb514.jpg|Akwimos's reflection in Lythirius's compound eyes File:lb14.jpg|Lythirius using ability Acid Bath File:aqua214.jpg|Lythirius blinded by the Sacred Orb's light Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.30.19 PM.png IMG_0156.PNG|Lythirius in Battle Gear position IMG_0157.PNG IMG_0159.PNG IMG_0160.PNG lvvp18.jpg lllp18.jpg|Lythirius and Lumagrowl holding Plitheon down Screen shot 2010-09-07 at 3.27.31 PM.png|Lythirius scanned on BakuMeter Game File:!B0ZrOm!!2k~$(KGrHqYOKnEEw83qbTm!BM,KDerePQ~~_12.jpg|Packaged Aquos Lythirius File:IMG_3950.jpg|Aquos Lythirius File:!BnGE!!gBWk~$(KGrHqEOKjkEtkfgq!1kBLiHC0q!5!~~_3.JPG|Aquos Lythirius File:!BnGD9yQB2k~$(KGrHqUOKi0EtlrYrJ0RBLiHCqfj8g~~_3.JPG File:41vy7FkUngL._SL500_.jpg|Aquos Lythirius File:traslucent aquos lythirus 850 GS!!.jpg|Translucent Aquos Lythirius File:dekalythirus.jpg|Deka Aquos Lythirius File:Lythirus Battle Gear.jpg|Translucent Aquos Lythirius with Terrorcest File:LythirusAquosRazoid 001.JPG File:LythirusAquosRazoid 002.JPG File:LythirusAquosRazoid 003.JPG File:darkuslythirus.jpg|Darkus Lythirius File:7b95d855.jpg File:8fc8bd1a.jpg File:T12Y0uXiJbXXXsEeIZ_032145.jpg|Pyrus Lythirius File:IMG_7597.JPG|Translucent Pyrus Lythirius 8e1ea6b4.jpg|Darkus Lythirius File:subterralythirus.jpg|Subterra Lythirius File:lythiuspearl.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Lythirius File:C&P_Lythirus_Hawktor.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Lythirius and Hawktor 80(4).jpg !B1H,ocwEWk~$(KGrHqYOKiQEw1umDNuBBMdI4veqHw~~_3.JPG|Lythirius's ability card Bakugan Dimensions File:Picture12.png|Lythirus File:lythirusbattle.png File:Lythirusattack3.png File:Lythirusbeaten.png|Aquos Lythirus File:LythirusAkwimosbattle 001.JPG|Lythirus vs. Akwimos File:CP_Lythirus_BD.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Lythirus cp lythirus.png|Crimson & Pearl Lythirus Ventus Lythirus.png Others File:yhst-50521703093476_2096_580684014.jpg|Lythirius on the Gate Card "Poison Ground" File:LATE_TIDE_Lythius.gif|Aquos Lythirius in Bakugan form File:yhst-50521703093476_2098_49045910.jpg|Ventus Lythirius File:Lythirus+Battle Gear.jpg|Lythirius equiped with Razoid File:!BsiGqWQEGk~$(KGrHqIH-EYEvB-82bDSBL4ODT0nGg~~_35.jpg File:Lythirus11111.jpg|Lythirius File:BK CD Lythirus 1.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders